


The first meeting

by BeepBopChu



Series: Stories to read at 2:am [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBopChu/pseuds/BeepBopChu
Summary: Girls meets boy(Ron is a ravenclaw and there is no Voldemort)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Stories to read at 2:am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> After 10 months of strike, my University is finally resuming so I have a ton of assignment and project work to complete before the end of the month. I am exhausted.
> 
> The story isn't edited, it just came to my head while I was trying to write a nineteen page report of semantics.
> 
> Enjoy ᕙ(☉ਊ☉)ᕗᕙ(☉ਊ☉)ᕗ

Hermione Granger first meeting with Ronald Weasley was at her sixteenth birthday party. Her friends in Gryffindor had gone out of their ways to organize the best party any girl could ever dream of. Harry, her best friend and self proclaimed Messiah of the school misfits, had even organized a little corner in the party with all her favorite books, where she could just go and sit when the excitement got a bit too much.

Looking at the table where the boys where drinking contraband alcohol and arguing loudly about quidditch, she knew it was going to be too exciting soon. She had half the mind to walk over to them and scold them about their alcoholic consumption but she decided to let them be. It was her gift to them for throwing the party.

After minutes of walking through the frenzied crowd where everyone was very much interested on wishing her happy birthday and discussing mundane issues with her - she is sure that she has never seen most of them in her entire life and probably never will, after the party- she found her place of solace. It was extremely quiet. The bustle and tussle of the party were non-existent there. She made a mental note to thank Harry for the silencing charm. 

Instead of the empty booth she had envision, she sees a human there. She scowls at the intrusion. No one was supposed to be there. Harry told her that he told everyone not to come into the room, that it was her relaxation corner.

With a deep breath, she walks to the figure who is hunched over on the table and reading one of her books.

"Hello" 

No response

"Hello" she says, waving her hands in front of the book the stranger was reading.

"Hmm" the stranger says, raising up his head.  
There is a looks of confusion and annoyance in his face. She knows she has seen him a few times in school but she isn't familiar with him. 

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat".she says, as politely as she could.

He raises a ginger eyebrow at her "Your seat ?"

"Yes, my seat. That was what I said previously" 

She watches as he turns the book upside down on the table, covering the page he was reading. She frowns deeply, that was not a proper way to handle a book. He folds his long gangly hands on his chest and looks at her .

"I didn't see any name on it " he says in a bored tone.

"Well, no sensible person would write a name o chair " she huffs, clearly offended with the direction the argument was going.

The boy stretches his hand with a yawn. She takes a good look at him for the first time. He was extremely tall and lanky with a mass of ginger hair.

"Yeah ,yeah." he says, standing up  
She watches him as he packs his books and hers. She wants to tell him to drop it that they're hers but she doesn't. She doesn't want it embarass him.

"Who invited you ?" She wanted to know  
He throws the back over his shoulder and scratches his head .

"I think it was George or maybe Fred. They said they was a party and there were going to be lots and lots of food so I am going in there" he stops and points at the party room for emphasis "to pack every single eatable item inside my backpack and fuck whoever tries to stop me"

Hermione scowls at his language. This person doesn't even know what or who the party was for but had already made up his mind to hijack the food.

Rather than chastised him for his behavior, she decides to comment on the next problem "Language" 

"What language" he asks surprised, looking at her for the first time since their conversation.

  
"You used a cuss word"

"I will let you know..." Whatever epistle that was about to render was cut short by Harry's voice.

"Hermione, it's time to cut the cake" 

As if noticing the other person in the room, he twirls around and waves at him

"Yo, I've been looking for you. You will not believe what Dean said about the chudley cannons"

Hermione watches as the ginger hair boys eyes lit up and her existence is completely forgotten.

Before they could lounge into a tirade about the chudley cannon, she clears her throat loudly in a bid to get their attention.

They both looked at her " why don't you boys take this discussion out of here and I'll be with you in a short while"

She watches as they scurry out of the room, shouting about quidditch and titles.

At last, some peace and quiet. She sits down and searches the pile for her favorite book - Hogwart, A history. She takes a deep sigh as she delves into the pages of the book. The cake cutting could wait a little longer.

"Hey" a voice echos lowly

She raises her head and sees the ginger hair boy. She raises her brows in confusion

"Did you forget something ?" 

"Eh I was told that you might be the reason for the celebration"

"The reason for the celebration ?" 

"Yeahhh" he says, digging through his bag

"Here it is" he stretches out a book to her face.

"It's your present. I didn't tie and wrap in all that foil paper. Too much hassle." He says, dropping the book on the table in front of her.  
She picks up the book and stares at it. It wasn't one she had read before.

"I was told the birthday celebrant was a bookish person and since I didn't know what book to get. I just got the one that talked about everything"

That explained the title- A Short History of Nearly Everything.

"Thank you. I appreciate the gift" she responds with a smile

The ginger hair boy grins widely "It's nothing. See ya around" with that, he dashes out of the door.

Slowly, she brings the book to her nose and inhales. It smelt like cheese and chocolate. The book must have gotten the scent from his bag. 

Without any mind to the time, she reads the book. Absorbing everything in it. Even though she already knew everything in it.

"Hermione, it's time. Everyone is prepared for the birthday girl" Harry says, distracting her.

With a smile, she follows him to the crowd who were waiting to eat her cake and sing ontop of their voices.

The happy birthday song was a plethora of mismatched voices and loud laughter. She smiles her best smile as she cuts the cake and uses her eyes to search all over for the ginger hair boy who was no where to be found.

'He must have left' she thinks. The party stretched longer than she had expected. 

At 2: 40 am, she stands by the door and bids everyone fairwell. In the torrent of happiness and laughter, she reminds them of their homeworks and study. Some of them scowl a little while the others laughed it off.

'We must live our youthful years to the max, Hermione. Homework be damned' they retorted.

She smiles in return.

When the last of the crowd is gone, she sits by the fire with a book in her hand. Harry laid lazily on the couch. Different party items were around them. They would have to wake up early and clean the next day.

For now,her book was more important.


End file.
